This invention relates to a portable light or light set capable of interconnection with multiple light sets of the same or similar construction to be easily assembled and disassembled for use in modular conditions. The invention is particularly focused toward military and defense organizations used to transport and repair the light set in difficult conditions. Current portable light(s), light sets, or work lights suffer from disadvantages related to time and effort in disassembling and reassembling components for replacements or repairs of interconnected components.